Attaching complementary fasteners, such as a nut and a bolt, to a structure is ordinarily a simple, one-person job. Situations may arise, however, when the structure is of such size and/or shape that a single person is not able to simultaneously access both fasteners. For example, attaching a nut and a bolt through a hole in the trunk floor of an automobile requires two people to accomplish—one to hold the screw in place while the other tightens the nut from underneath the automobile. Thus, in cases such as this, the otherwise simple, one-person task of fastening a nut and a bolt to structure becomes a two-person job. Moreover, this is undesirable from the standpoint of workman productivity and efficiency.
United States Publication No. 2005/0155211 by Powell discloses a magnetic bolt holder which has a hexagonal recess for securing a nut or a bolt to a ferrous structure. The Powell device is an insufficient solution to the above-stated problem for a number of reasons. First, the device is designed for a specific size and shape of fastener (e.g., a ¼″ hex nut). Thus, a consumer would be required to purchase a different size/shape of the Powell device for each size fastener being used. Moreover, the magnetic surface of the device is substantially coplanar. The effectiveness of the device is therefore severely diminished, if not eliminated, when used on any non-flat surface.
Thus, conventional tools do not provide for a customizable solution to the above problem. Conventional tools also do not provide a solution that is adaptable for use with uneven surfaces.